A Blizzard's Sun
by innocentlybeautiful
Summary: If loving her is, is heartache for me. If holding her means that I have to bleed. Then I am the martyr. Love is to blame. She is the healing…and I am the pain. She lives in a daydream. Where I don't belong. She is the sunlight, when the sun is gone
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: This is not the story you think it is._

CHAPTER 1

This is not the story you grew up with: My name is Jack Frost. And I'm in love with a girl named Rapunzel, who has golden hair and big green eyes.

I'm part of the Guardians (Well, sort of.)

She's part of the Circle. (Definitely.)

And we must work together to stop the enemies of the world. Sort of like "The Avengers" and "The Justice League" for kids.

But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself…

This is our story: A Blizzard's Sun.

* * *

Eighteen years ago, a little girl was born to a King and Queen of a faraway land. Unfortunately, this little girl had inherited healing powers from a plant that her mother, the Queen, had eaten to get herself well. The witch, who made herself young using this flower, was enraged by this change. She took the little girl, into this little tower in the middle of nowhere. You wouldn't think I would have found it. But, I did. At first, I was just intrigued by this idea. About her being kidnapped and being put into a door less tower so she couldn't escape. It was a very unique idea. So, I followed them. (Me being me and all). I quickly figured out that I really did not like this witch, so I threw snowstorms at them, trying to slow her down. But it didn't work. (That darn witch is so hardheaded.) So, I just protected this little girl from any harm that the witch might do to her. That little girl was Rapunzel.

But, she grew up.

And slowly, very slowly, I fell in love with her, which spurred my urge to protect her. Well, as much love as I could have.

Though, I took a break from watching her being bored and went somewhere else to cause snow days and havoc. It was nighttime; the air was cool, though the weather didn't affect me much. There was a sound, like a scuffing sound, and heavy breathing. I paused, and jumped off of the roof, looking around. There was a shadow. Slowly the figure moved.

"Hello mate," I gasped at hearing the voice, "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday…wasn't it?" The figure stepped out, and it was Bunny. (The Easter Bunny.)

I leaned against my staff and smirked at him.

"You're not still mad about that, are ya?" I asked, smirking at him. He glared at me with his bunny eyes.

"Yes," he said twirling his boomerang, "But this is about something else." There was a pause as he looked at his own paws and then he said, "Fellas."

Something grabbed me by my blue hoodie.

"HEY!" I cried as I was suddenly being flung into a bag. There was a whoosh of air and suddenly everything was still. I looked up, out of the bag. I stuck my head out and stared in awe at my surroundings.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" cried the big man in the red suit.

"Santa…WOW." I stood up out of the bag and one of the Yetis gave me my staff back.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well," said Santa Claus, otherwise known as North.

"Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," I said sarcastically, weighing my staff on my shoulder.

"Oh! Good! That was my idea," said North happily. I just stared at him. The comment went over his head.

Of course.

I looked around and saw Sandy (Sandman) and Tooth (Tooth Fairy) standing next to him, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously before turning around.

"The Big four, all together," I said, lazily turning around. I took my staff and froze one of the tiny elves, "Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman…And the Easter Kangaroo."

There was a moment of silence.

"The what?" asked Bunny. Bunny leaned in real close to my face and narrowed his eyes at me as I narrowed mine at him, "I'm a bunny."

"Right," I said smirking at him. I looked away back at North.

"So, what am I doing here?"

* * *

_**A/N: Yes the first chapter was mostly from the trailer, because I needed a basis right? The second chapter will be with Rapunzel and explaining "The Circle".**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**RAPUNZEL'S POV**

There was a sound outside of my tower. I grabbed a frying pan and then I saw a skinny leg with a glass slipper at the end of it. I sighed in relief and then ran to the window.

"Cinderella!" I cried, helping her up.

"The others are coming through Snow White's magic mirror that she just got," said Cinderella, otherwise known as Ella. She rubbed her arms and blew out, her breath showing.

"Sorry, I forgot to make a fire. I didn't know you guys were coming up," I said slowly.

"Why is it so cold here during the SUMMERTIME?" asked Ella. I shrugged.

"This tower has always been covered with snow. Just a bubble of cold, while everything around us is warm and green," I said.

"Why is that?" asked Ella for the hundredth time since I met her.

"I don't know," I muttered. But the truth was, I _did_ know. There was a man. A cold man. I used to dream of him when I was younger. I used to think I saw him in my window, staring back at me with ice blue eyes. I used to think that my 'mother' made a curse, in order to make sure I would never leave. But I found out that there really was a cold man. I KNEW I wasn't dreaming.

No one believed me though.

So, I just never spoke of him.

"Where's your 'mother'? Is she still frozen?" she asked. That was the thing I never could explain to myself, which is why I thought that the cold man was real. He flew in through the window after she had killed Flynn, and froze her, with his staff. He stopped and looked at me for a second, with the loneliest look in his blue eyes that I had ever seen. And then he disappeared in a blur.

And ever since, my 'mother' had been frozen. But I stayed in the tower. I didn't care that I was some 'lost princess'. But, "The Circle" found me instead. And now we are here to protect the world.

Well, us and "The Guardians".

Who only protect the children while we protect EVERYONE, just by the way. That's why we're better.

But, I told everyone that she was dropped in a magical lake and can't be unfrozen. Not that anyone wants her to be unfrozen.

Suddenly, there was a sound of rushing air before I could answer Ella. Seemingly out of the sky fell nicely dressed girls. It was Snow White (otherwise known as Snow), Jasmine (otherwise known as Jazzy), Ariel, Belle, Sleeping Beauty (Otherwise known as Rori because her name is really Aurora), and Mulan.

That's eight of us in total.

And we make up "The Circle".

Snow got up, swaying in circles for a second. Then her eyes focused on me.

"RAPUNZEL!" she cried hugging me tightly. Snow was the nicest of us. And no, she doesn't control snow. She controlled animals.

Oh right. I should probably explain that bit.

We all have magical powers! (Cool right?)

Mine is from the flower that my mother had eaten, making my hair golden. And I can heal people with my hair when I sing a certain song. And my hair glows…

Ella is sort of like the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. She was born from a very powerful witch. She can make anyone fall in love with her. Like you're under a spell. So she sort of…can control you… How do you think she got the prince to fall in love with a lowly peasant? You don't really believe it was because she went to the ball and… Please.

Snow is just an all around really nice person. So animals are drawn to her in the first place. Later in life, she realized that she could sort of talk to animals and command them to her will. Which is scary when she brings like huge ferocious animals into anything.

Jazzy can grant any wish. There was no genie. That was how she got to marry Aladdin, because she granted his wish and turned him into a prince. And they fell in love and got married. Oh, and Jazzy has this pet tiger that she brings with her everywhere. And a flying magic carpet…that silently talks…

Ariel controls the sea. She is a mermaid, you know, and the daughter of the King of all seven seas. It's pretty self-explanatory.

Belle has a lot of knowledge. She knows everything. She can just touch something and would know everything about that one object…or one person. So when she touched the Beast, she realized who he was inside. And fell in love with him, breaking the spell. She's a very…special princess. Although, sometimes she tries to act like a therapist, because she touches you and automatically knows what you're feeling. And if you're feeling sad, she tries to fix you.

Rori just turns people into zombies. They're asleep but they're not. It's sort of like Ella's power, which is why they're best friends.

Mulan is just really good at martial arts. She doesn't talk much, but she has a very scary sort of demeanor.

Oh.

And she has this really huge dragon that she rides.

(It breathes actual fire.)

And because she's connected spiritually with this dragon, she can control the element fire, as well.

Yeah.

Compared to everyone else's powers, mine is useless.

But apparently not since I'm still in the group.

"What's the emergency?" I asked, hugging Belle in the process. She frowned at feeling my anxiousness.

"Why do you always assume there's an emergency?" asked Rori, leaning against a wall, "God it's COLD in here!" I just stared at her and rolled my eyes, staring down Snow instead. She cowered under my stare and then finally broke.

"Something's wrong with the children," she said.

"Get the Guardians on that. They always claim that all the 'children' are their issues," I said over my shoulder, trying to make a fire. Mulan looked at me and walked over. She rubbed her hands together and then faced her palms towards the logs. They miraculously burst into flames.

"Thanks," I muttered. She sort of bowed her head and then walked back towards Belle. She put a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"This is too big for the Guardians to handle," said Ella, all leader like. (Because she is the leader. We don't have a choice. She might make us fall in love with her and then control us and…I'm joking. She's just really good at organizing and figuring strategies out in her head.)

"Mulan agrees," piped up Belle. They were always in contact, so Belle knew Mulan inside and out. Mulan did not like to speak unless it was important. She thought words were to be used carefully. So she just thinks it and Belle just says it.

Don't know how that makes a difference, but apparently it does.

"So, we're going to help the Guardians? I've never even _met _the Guardians," I pointed out.

"That's because you're new in the group," said Ella, waving her hand, dismissing the subject.

"No, that's true, Ella," said Ariel softly, "They may not like how we have a new member. They won't trust her yet." Ella huffed and looked out the window.

"It's too big for the Guardians to handle, they must know this!" she finally cried.

"They probably do," said Ariel, "I mean, there's only four of them and eight of us." Then there was a beeping sound. Ella lifted up her sleeve to reveal a watch with a screen. The screen lighted up blue. She glared at the screen and then hastily put back her sleeve. Then she kicked my wall.

"Uh…Ella!" I cried. She ignored me. She then took a deep breath and then faced us.

"What did North say?" asked Rori.

"He said, 'Don't need your help. Got it all under control. We got Frost.'"

"Frost? Who's Frost?" I asked as everyone else groaned.

"Jack Frost," spoke Mulan out loud.

"He's not even part of the Guardians!" cried Snow.

"He'll mess everything up. He takes nothing seriously," nodded Ariel.

"We need to talk to North about this. But not all of us can go at once… And he won't let anybody from the Circle enter his home…" mused Ella. Then suddenly all pairs of eyes turned towards me.

"What?"

* * *

"No, no, NO! He'll kill me when he finds out that I'm part of the Circle and you guys sent me!" I cried after I found out their plan. They wanted ME to go into North's home.

"It's SANTA Claus, Rapunzel. He's not going to KILL anyone. If anything, we'd be the ones to kill someone," said Rori, rolling her eyes. I bit my lip.

"I don't want to," I muttered.

"You don't have a choice," ordered Ella, "Snow!" Snow took out a hand-held mirror. She put it in my hands and then suddenly the room was spinning. Then everyone's faces disappeared, being replaced with other people's faces. I fell to the floor, and then looked up, blowing hair out of my green eyes. There was a big man dressed in red, staring at me in surprise.

"How…How did you get in here?" he asked. I was too stunned to answer. Were those…yetis? I looked over on my right and standing over me was a boy with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. The loneliest blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt my green eyes widen as my hand came up to point up at him.

"YOU!" I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**RAPUNZEL'S POV**

"YOU!" I cried as hair still fell from out of nowhere, around me. His blue eyes widened and then he smirked.

"Hi Rapunzel."

"Wait, you two KNOW each other?" cried Santa Claus…who…surprisingly had a Russian accent…

"Sort of," said the boy. Then out of nowhere a frying pan came flying to the ground. It ended with a clatter. I picked it up and pointed it at him as Pascal scurried through my hair and onto my shoulder. A huge bunny…or…kangaroo…came up and scrutinized Pascal.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's my Chameleon," I answered with a huff. I wasn't done with the boy with blue eyes yet.

"Sort of? SORT OF? I don't even KNOW you! But, you know me, don't you?" I asked, picking up speed, "I mean, I don't even LIKE the cold!"

"Aw, c'mon. You only grew up feeling cold. I mean, winter should be your favorite season by now," said the boy.

"FAVO—You're kidding! I'm so SICK of feeling cold! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that it's all—"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND plus ALSO if you had the power to kill Mother Gothel then why didn't you kill her when she first STOLE ME FROM MY PARENTS YOU—"

"Rapunzel! I couldn't! Believe me, I wanted to. But I couldn't if I didn't have a good enough reason. It's against my—"

"Your what? Religion?"

"Something to that affect…"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN—"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THAT YOU COULD LEAVE BY YOUR—"

"Oh so it's MY fault that I was locked away in a tower and—"

"YES! It is! I'm so glad that you GET it now." I glared at him for the longest time, both of us catching our breaths.

"Why were you trying to make me miserable anyway?" I asked softly. He looked up, his face softening.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think it was funny that I was stuck in a tower, covered in a bubble of never-ending cold?" He was silent, watching me in disbelief. Then he burst out laughing. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment and because he was LAUGHING AT ME.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?!"

"NO! No! Well…yeah…but it was—that showed that I was protecting you… It was a symbol of me protecting you." I stayed silent for a moment. I was aware that people were staring at us.

"So, I guess Jack's not a loner after all," said a girly voice. I looked over at her and she was covered in feathers and scales. She also had dragonfly wings. Then my eyes widened and I looked over at the boy.

"Jack? Like… Jack _FROST_?"

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"Yeah…" I said slowly, sneaking a glance at the big man. He just watched with mild amusement and curiosity. I looked back at Rapunzel. Seeing her felt like someone ripped my heart out. She wasn't supposed to be here. I knew that she was part of the Circle. If North found out…

"You're supposed to be extremely mischievous. So, why were you trying to protect me?" she asked, recovering from her initial shock. She was probably here BECAUSE of me.

"That's the question I would like to ask," said Bunnymund with a smile on your face.

"Shut up, Easter Kangaroo, you're not a part of this," I said.

"OI! I'm a BUNNY! A BUNNY, FROST!" he cried. I snickered as I reached down and grabbed Rapunzel's wrist. The arm connecting to my hand became really prickly. As if I had been sitting on it for a long time and blood was just now trickling in. It was painful, and by the contorted look on her face, I knew she felt it too. I pulled her up and dragged her everywhere. Trying to find a suitable place to talk. Finally, I found an enclosed room. She dropped the hair that she gathered and took forever pulling the rest of her golden hair into the room. And then I shut the door. She stared at the hand that was still holding her wrist. I quickly let go.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She crossed her arms and then leaned in real close to my face.

"Why did my arm go all prickly when you touched my wrist?" she asked.

"Um…I…" the closeness of her face didn't help at all. She stared at me for a moment longer and then turned away from me.

"You can't explain it either, can you? Well, it hurt like crazy. So don't touch me again," she demanded with an air of a spoiled child that one would call a Royal Authority or whatever. Again with the ripping my heart out of my chest feeling.

"Yeah, sure," I said absentmindedly.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked suddenly, her emerald eyes facing me. Just then she looked like an angel. I shook the thought out of my head, and crossed my own arms across my chest.

"I know you're part of the Circle."

Her face: Priceless.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for following my story! I really appreciate it and I love reading them! :) **_

_**And I love JACKUNZEL. I'm sorry, but they're my OTP. (Only True Pairing)**_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**RAPUNZEL'S POV**

I opened my mouth and then closed it…and then opened it again. Then I nodded.

"You know," it was a statement not a question, but Jack answered anyway.

"Yeah," he said. And there goes that little smirk again. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Should've known. I mean, since I have my own personal stalker and everything," I said, jabbing at him with my words.

"That's me! Personal stalker and everything." He didn't even miss a beat. I grumbled and he stared at me in wonder for a second and then started laughing.

"What?"

"I just didn't think you could make a noise like that!" he cried between laughter. He doubled over in laughter and held his stomach.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms and facing him. He took a couple of deep breaths and put up a hand, a smile playing on his face.

"Now, let's not get our panties in a wad," he said quite seriously. I narrowed my eyes at him and sharply turned away from him. I didn't know why, but he irritated me to the point of insanity! Suddenly, I felt that painful prickly feeling again and I quickly yanked my hand out his grip.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I cried, reaching for my frying pan. That's when I realized that I left it back in that room with the weird Russian Santa Claus that had tattoos. I must've looked like a dog chasing my tail because he was trying to stifle his laughter. Then he looked really seriously all of a sudden.

"Rapunzel, you have to leave." I stopped and just stared at him.

"What?" I asked, even more irritated.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, his eyes pleading with me.

"You don't even know me. I'm not going to get hurt," I snapped. His face hardened. He sort of reminded me of a glacier.

"You're part of the Circle," he stated.

"That doesn't mean you know me," I pointed out, sort of sing-songy. He gritted his teeth and looked away for a second before looking back at me.

"You don't know what they might do to you. They HATE the Circle. Probably because all you stuck up Princesses think you're better than the Guardians," said Jack, insultingly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do NOT think I'm better than ANYONE."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Right, okay. Because ever since you got here, you've been walking around with your nose higher than the ceiling and you keep DEMANDING THINGS LIKE A SPOILED PRINCESS!" he yelled. I flinched, but I kept my demeanor. His eyes widened and then he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked. I stared at him, slightly afraid to speak, "Why did they send you?"

"You." He looked up, meeting my eyes. His ice blue eyes cut through my soul, and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Me?" he asked. I nodded. I didn't have enough oxygen to speak. He didn't look surprised.

"You knew," I finally was able to say. He nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"They don't trust me. No one trusts me."

"They're afraid you'll mess things up," I agreed. Then he sharply looked up at me.

"Do you know what things I might mess up?" he asked, taking a step forward. I quickly stumbled backwards.

"I—No, they only told me something was wrong with the children," I stammered. He stopped. As if he was frozen, a statue. His blue eyes far away. Then he slowly started to shake his head.

"No, the children are the Guardian's domain…"

"They said it was bigger than the children," I whispered. His eyes snapped over to mine. Then he started to nod.

"That's why they need me," he whispered.

"But if it has to do with saving the world as a whole, then the Circle has to be involved," I demanded. I stopped talking, my eyes widening. I DID sound like a spoiled Princess… Jack didn't even listen to me. Then he started to step forwards as I stumbled backwards. I hit a wall and then he paused.

"But it stems from the children. Don't you see, Rapunzel? There's something bigger going on here. North just doesn't know it yet," said Jack, getting excited. It was kind of contagious, so I cracked a smile.

"Sure," I said agreeing, though I had no idea what he was talking about. His smile was suddenly wiped from his face.

"But then…then the Circle HAS to get involved. Your powers deal with more killing and murder stuff—"

"HEY!" I interjected.

"—It's not against your code. But it is pretty much against our code—"

"You just said 'our'. Does that mean you're part of the Guardians then?"

"So, if we're going to defeat whatever this is, then we need the—No! I am NOT part of Guardians!" said Jack, finally listening to me.

"But you DID say our…"

"I follow the same code because we were conjured by the Man in the Moon."

"Whatever. So, you agree that the Circle needs to get involved," I said. That was the important thing. Jack looked over at me warily.

"Yes…I agree…"

"You're smarter than I previously thought you were, Mr. Frost."

"And you're dumber than I previously thought, Miss Rapunzel," he rebuked. I stood frozen, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"C'mon," he looked like he was going to reach for my wrist again and then he pulled away quickly, "Now we're going to keep this a secret from North, for now."

"Oooo. I feel like a rebel."

"Yeah, get used to it, kid."

"Who're you calling kid?"

"I'm like a couple hundred years older than you, lady."

"Yet you look like you're eighteen. And I'M eighteen. So, we're equal," I ordered. He looked over at me, and then genuinely smiled.

"Whatever, kid. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**JACK'S POV**

Before we could even get to the door, Bunnymund yanked it open. He smirked at us. Well…smirked as much as a bunny COULD smirk.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Bunnymund, sort of teasingly.

"Oh, hey Easter Kangaroo!" I called cheerfully, even adding a little wave, "R-punz and I were just talking."

"R-punz? What do I look like to you? Some rapper?" she muttered under her breath to me, so quietly that Bunnymund couldn't hear it. Even still, she managed to portray anger and annoyance in her tone. I just smiled. I heard her huff and then she looked up at Bunnymund and smiled brilliantly.

"Yes. J-Frosty, here, was just asking me how I got here. But I just…miraculously forgot everything! All I remember is my name! Weird…huh?" she smiled.

"J-Frosty?" I muttered. Her smile got bigger and then she jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow, lightly, subtly telling me to 'shut up'.

"Miraculously, eh?" asked Bunnymund. I lightly jabbed her back in her ribs with my own elbow, subtly telling her that she's an idiot and Bunnymund is on to her.

"Well, come along. I bet North would like to talk to the both of you…R-Punz and J-Frosty…" he didn't even try to contain his laughter as he walked out.

* * *

"I'm taking the bed. You can sleep on the floor," ordered Rapunzel, making herself comfortable on the king sized bed.

"I think two of us can sleep in that big of a bed," I stated. Rapunzel just looked at me horrified.

"What do I look like to you?" she asked, sitting up, her green eyes the size of disks. I rolled my eyes and floated into the air, in a sitting position. You're probably wondering just how we got into this mess. Actually, how I got into this mess….

WELL…

* * *

Bunnymund led us to North.

"Well, I've been waiting for you two," he said in his Russian accent, which Rapunzel found fascinating.

"So, Rapunzel—"

"R-Punz, actually," Bunnymund and I corrected.

"I'm going to kill you later," she hissed over at me. I just smiled sweetly at her.

"—Er, R-Punz…" said North uncomfortably, "How did you get into my ice crystal castle?" I mentally told her to stick with the story that she told Bunnymund.

"Well, you see, there was this mirror," she started. I felt like face palming my face. She was truly an idiot. I could see Bunnymund's eyes narrowing.

"I thought you said you don't remember how you—"

"I'm trying to tell you how I got here up to where I remember, my dear Easter Kangaroo," said Rapunzel staring him down.

"EASTER KANGA—"

"Shh, Kangaroo, I'm trying to hear her story," shushed North in his little Russian accent. Bunnymund threw up his paws into the air and half circled around, his face asking why he even tried.

Why _did_ he try?

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Rapunzel, curtseying low. North blushed and looked flustered. Yup. She was playing the flattery card.

"She just called me 'Majesty'. I like the sound of that, I do," said North to a nearby Yeti. The Yeti just rolled his eyes.

"So, the mirror?" said Bunnymund, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh right! The mirror. So, I was holding a mirror and brushing my long golden hair—"

"How long is your hair, by the way?" interrupted North.

"Oh, it's about…maybe twenty feet long? People always think it's so much longer. Mother used to say it was because I have such a slender body and tiny phy—"

"Can we get ON with it?" asked Bunnymund, annoyed. North and Rapunzel looked at him, shocked, as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"O…kay…well, so I was brushing my hair—"

"Which is beautiful, by the way," interjected Tooth.

"AWW! Thank you! You're beautiful!" exclaimed Rapunzel cheeky. Bunny looked like he was going to stab someone. Which isn't allowed for he is the Easter Kangaroo and the Easter Kangaroo has a lot of responsibilities in the lovely land of Australia because that's the only place where people believe in him, and one of those many responsibilities is not killing people as well as being nice to ALL.

Yeah.

"Anyway, I was holding the mirror and then suddenly, I fell and I landed here!"

"Do you remember where you come from?" asked North, serious all of a sudden.

"No! It's horrible! I don't know how I will get home back to my darling Mother who NEEDS me! Oh! She'll be so worried! I was just telling Jack this…" said Rapunzel, looking over at me with frantic eyes. I just nodded.

"Oh! You poor thing! Here, I'll have one of the Yetis bring you to your room," said North with sympathetic eyes. Rapunzel sniffed.

"Thank you so much," she said sounding very vulnerable. Then one of the Yetis leaned into North's ear and whispered. North frowned and then his eyes concentrated on me. I just tried my best to look as innocent as Rapunzel looked…but it didn't work so well. I think I just looked scared.

Which I wasn't.

Although I should've been.

Because of what was going to happen next.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to share a room with Jack here," said North very sadly. Rapunzel broke out of that sad vulnerable look faster than you could blink.

"WHAT?" she cried. My voice mixed in there, because I didn't want to share a room with this spoiled brat.

"I'm very sorry. But Tooth's…minions, shall we call them? …like to have their own rooms for some reason. And all the Yetis have to sleep somewhere. And then there's me. And then there's Tooth herself. And then there's Bunny. I only had one more guest room and that was going to be used for Jack… And since I had been planning this…well, you'll just have to share with Jack, because we don't know where to put you yet," said North.

"I…"

"I can't share a room with HER!"

"He's like the WORST person to be stuck with! I'd rather be stuck with the Giant Kangaroo!"

"Oh, I'm so bad that you'd rather be with the Easter Bunny? He snores you know, you could have it worse."

"I think I already GOT it worse!"

"I could snore, I think that'd be pretty bad. Actually, I think I just might snore just to annoy you!"

"UGH! You're IMPOSSIBLE! Isn't he impossible? I can't share a room with him!"

"I'M impossible? What about you, _PRINCESS_?"

"What are you insinuating, Frost?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe that you're…IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'M impossible?"

"And an idiot."

"AN IDIOT?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"OKAY CHILDREN," cried North, getting up and holding Rapunzel back before she could punch me in the jaw. Not that it would hurt anyway because she was like a flower. It might just tickle. I smirked at her.

"You two will share a room, so God help me, and you will get along whether you want to or not," ordered North. He let go of Rapunzel and she glared at me, before huffing away.

"Your room is the other way," said North. I watched her stop and then turn sharply on one foot, walking in the other direction. I rolled my eyes and then followed after her.

And that's how I got here.

* * *

She stuck her head out the bathroom door, in the middle of piling her long hair on top of her head, in a huge bun. A few golden wisps of hair fell around her porcelain face. I shook my head and just glared at her.

"Do mythical creatures even sleep?" she asked. I just scrunched up my eyebrows and stared at her in disbelief.

"No. Not at all. I mean, that's why Tooth and Bunny and North need bedrooms. Not so they can sleep but just so they can stare at the wall," I responded.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked her back. She clenched her jaw and then slammed the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the bed and lay there, dangling off of the side of the bed.

"Why is she so infuriating?" I whispered to myself.

_Maybe because there's something about her_, a voice answered.

"There's nothing about her. Nothing special. Just nothing! She's like a flower. Nice to look at, delicate and vulnerable, but there's no substance behind it."

_You don't really think that. You find her very brave._

"I don't find her brave. I'd never find her brave."

_Why do you lie to yourself, Jack? Why are you always pretending? She is brave. She makes even a coward like YOU brave. You'll see, Jack. You'll see._

"See what? And I'm not a coward! WHO AM I EVEN TALKING TO?" I yelled.

"Um…" a voice said behind me. I jumped into the air and looked at Rapunzel, who's hair was wet and was piled on top of her head. She gave me this confused look.

"I could ask the same question," was her response. I knew what she was thinking (no, I cannot read minds. It's a figure of speech. Sigh.). She was thinking that I was crazy.

But I wasn't crazy!

No. I was going crazy.

I couldn't sleep last night.

I don't know why, don't ask me. Sandy obviously just didn't bother to give me good dreams.

Obviously.

Oh, and maybe because Rapunzel kept screeching every hour.

"Nightmares," she would gasp, every time I was jerked awake. And then, the whole rest of the time I was worried about her.

Why was she getting nightmares?

More importantly: _Why was I worried about her?_

And what in the living hell does that voice mean that she was going to make me brave? And that she was deeper than I thought?

Ugh.

I hate life.

No, scratch that. I like life, because you eventually die.

I hate eternal life.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up…" she said sheepishly after I glared at her for a full minute.

"It's okay," I grumbled. Although I was thinking: SHE had it worse? I think _I _had it worse!

* * *

"Thanks Phil," I said as a Yeti dumped a giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes covered in maple syrup in front of me. I dug right in.

"So Jack, I still haven't told you why you were here," said North in between giant bites. Mrs. Claus came out and he kissed his wife on the cheek and told her she made a very hearty breakfast. She rolled her eyes but she genuinely smiled back at her husband.

Love for eternity.

I could never deal with a person for that long.

"Let me guess, it has to do with the children right?" I asked. North nodded.

"Yes. They're getting nightmares," said North.

"Pitch, right? King of Death and of Nightmares. I'm just guessing here," I said slowly. North nodded slowly.

"Yes, Pitch. Have you met him before?"

Have I met him?

I did say he was the King of Death right?

I have already faced Death square in the face.

Yeah. I met him.

Unfortunately. Nasty little b**stard.

I looked over at Rapunzel, and she looked a bit pale.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Because, there's something special about you, Jack. Inside of you," said North very seriously.

"I have to go. I suddenly feel very sick," said Rapunzel suddenly, standing up, letting the chair scratch the chair. I looked up at her, and she was very pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. Then she ran out of the room toward the bedroom.

"Delicate flower, isn't she?" Tooth whispered beside me. She looked at me with her big eyes.

"Uh…um…"

"Couldn't stand listening to danger and horrible things, could she?" she asked. I clenched my fists.

"She's very brave," I said unexpectantly. I then got up and followed after her. I opened the door, facing a crying Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel…you shouldn't…" I said uncomfortably. I walked towards her but she turned her face from me as I sat down next to her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Those nightmares…They were from…" she couldn't finish it.

"Pitch probably."

"Or my own guilt!" she cried suddenly. I looked at her, confused and semi-startled. She looked at her hands.

"The nightmare is always about Flynn…Eugene…He keeps dying and dying and dying… And each time, I never save him!"

"Um…"

"I could've saved him, Jack. I could've…"

"It's okay…Rapunzel," I said lifting my hand to comfort her. But then her head jerked sharply up towards mine. Her jewel-like eyes filled with diamond tears.

"Do you want to know why I didn't save him, when I could've?" she asked suddenly. I didn't answer, but just stared back at her.

"I was selfish."

Those three words didn't surprise me…what surprised me was why she said them…how they could possibly relate to the subject. If she was selfish, she would've saved him, because she wanted to keep him.

I was wrong.

"I was selfish," she repeated, "I was going to save him! I really was… But then you flew in…and you killed Mother…"

Me? What did I possibly have to do with—?

"And you looked back at me with the most beautiful pair of sad blue eyes I had ever seen… Someone I had seen when I was younger… Someone from a dream… And then suddenly… I didn't want to save him."

"I don't…"

"I knew I could only save one person."

Now, who said that?

"And I wanted to save you, Jack. I still want to save you. And that's why the nightmares never change. Because I still haven't changed my mind," she whispered.

She wanted to…

"I want to save you, Jack. I'll always want to save you," she whispered, barely moving her lips.

And then she passed out, into my arms.

* * *

_**A/N: So, JUST BY THE WAY, this doesn't follow ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) the movie. And this doesn't follow Tangled as well. This is my own spin-off with the same characters. I haven't seen Rise of the Guardians yet so I might have Jack's personality wrong. But that's okay, because his personality in this is just how I see him being. **_

_**And Rapunzel's personality is a whole lot different around Jack because he irritates her. But it'll soon become evident.**_

_**Hopefully..**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I absolutely love reading them! :) (I'm sorry it took so long to update. Travelling and Thanksgiving and all that. BY THE WAY, I hope you guys had a FANTASTIC Thanksgiving!)**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**JACK'S POV**

She passed out and, by instinct, I caught her. I stared at her closed eyes, how her dark eyelashes fluttered on her pale porcelain cheek. I reached out, as if mesmerized, and stroked her soft bare cheek. I lifted my hand, and it was bleeding. I quickly dropped her. Both of my hands covered in blood. There was a smear of crimson on her sleeping cheek.

"NORTH!" I called, not taking my eyes off of her face. I felt pain then. A sharp pain, in my chest. I fell to the ground, when North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund came rushing in. I stared at my hands.

"Oh dear! Jack! You're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?!" cried Tooth. She helped me up as North called some Yetis in to carry Rapunzel out. I didn't say anything.

* * *

**RAPUNZEL'S POV**

I woke up, feeling stiff. Everything smelled like death. My eyes fluttered open, revealing a furry Yeti. I yelped and sat up. The Yeti just blinked at me and then went back to doing whatever it was doing.

Wait…was I in an infirmary?

YES. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!

That's when North walked in. He looked older, his face strained, his lips tight.

"You're in an infirmary," he stated. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed I was laying on, "You passed out." I nodded sheepishly.

"Why, may I ask?" asked North. I shrugged and looked away. I really didn't know what happened. I felt sick and I remembered talking to Jack, but I don't remember what about… And then I passed out.

"You don't remember?" he asked, leaning forward. I sighed sadly.

"No…I don't remember, I'm sorry," I said quietly, sort of ashamed. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"It's not your fault…there's just some things going on and I don't know how I'm going to fix it. I mean, the Guardians obviously have to fix it…I just don't know—"

"You could always just bring in the Circle to help you guys out," I blurted out. North paused and he looked at me, as if he had just realized something.

"How do you know about the Circle?" he asked, suddenly intrigued. That's when I realized I said something that gave me away. Normal people didn't know about the Guardians or the Circle. Only the Guardians knew about the Circle and the Circle knew about the Guardians.

And now he knew I knew about both.

It was a test, and I failed.

"I…I…I think I heard about it in a dream once?" I asked, unsure of myself. He looked like he was going to say something when Jack waltzed in.

"Oh! She's awake! You don't have to baby-sit her, North, I can do that myself."

"I don't need to be babysat," I grumbled. He gave me a look, showing me that he knew what conversation just happened.

"I think you do," he just stated quietly. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Okay! So, bye North! Have a nice evening! Morning! Day! Whatever! See ya!" said Jack pushing North out the door. He closed it and then sighed into the chair that North was just in. Then he gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You almost gave your whole position away."

"Do you think…?"

"Yeah. He's smart, that North. If he hasn't figured it out yet, then he'll figure it out soon. Real soon," said Jack quietly, his blue eyes unmoving from mine.

It unnerved me.

My eyes traveled down to his hands. They were wrapped up with white bandages. I gasped.

"What happened to your hands?" I cried, my eyes facing his sheepish look.

"Oh…uh…"

"What happened? I don't remember anything! …Did I…?"

"No! No…you didn't do anything," assured Jack.

"Then what happened?" I asked, pressing the subject. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I…I don't know…"

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" I asked.

"I mean… I really, honestly _DON'T KNOW_," he said, frustrated.

"Okay…well…relay to me what happened," I said, trying to keep calm so he didn't like…explode on me or anything.

"Okay…well…you were crying. And then you kept telling me about your nightmares. About Flynn…or Eugene…and about how he kept dying. And you knew why. It was because you were guilty. Or maybe because of Pitch but you were sure it was because you were guilty. You didn't save him because you were selfish. Because you could only save one person—Which I still don't understand, just by the way—And you chose to save me…" I felt my face turning bright red. I told him all of THAT?

"Oh…and then what happened?" I asked quietly, trying not to meet his penetrating stare. He cleared his throat.

"And then you passed out…and I caught you… And then I…uh…touched your cheek…and then I realized that my hands were bleeding…so I…dropped you…On the bed of course! But…yeah…that's what happened," he said sort of awkwardly. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you touch my cheek?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips. He cleared his throat as his face turned slightly pink.

"Um…I…" then he brightened up and mirrored my smirk, "Why did you want to save me?"

I felt my own face heating up.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Touchy," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I felt my heart pound in my chest. I could HEAR it. And I was positive that he could too. I turned away quickly.

"Why were your hands bleeding after touching me?" I asked.

"No, when I touch you it feels prickly, as if blood was just now running through my body, but it's painful. Really painful," he looked thoughtful as his eyes met mine, "But when I hold you, I start bleeding."

"What does that even mean? Why does that happen?" I asked, panicky and confused. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at his bandaged hands.

"It's like a song I heard once," he said slowly.

"What song?"

"It's called…oh it doesn't matter," he said quickly…shaking his head. I looked at him sideways, curiously, "The point is, is that the universe is telling us that we should've never met."

"What?"

"We never should have met and that's my fault," he said sadly.

"Okay…well…then…let's just not…touch each other. I don't understand what the big deal is…" I said slowly. He didn't say anything. He just stared at his hands.

"Here," I said, holding out a hand. He just looked at it confused, "Give me your hands." He handed over one hand. I slowly took the bandages off revealing a hand that looked like it had a ton of tiny cuts on them. He winced. I felt the pain that touching him brought, but I tried to ignore it the best I could.

"This won't hurt," I promised. I took a thick strand of my hair and wrapped it around his hand. I closed my eyes.

Then I started to sing:

_"Flower gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_  
_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design_  
_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine."_

I opened my eyes just as the golden glow that emanated from my hair, started to fade. I looked up at Jack sheepishly. He stared at my hair with awed shock. Then he looked at his hand. Then at my hair. Then at his hand. Then back at my hair.

"Wow," was all he said.

"As if you didn't know I could do that…" I muttered.

"No, I knew. I've just never…seen it up close before…I suppose," he said very quietly. His eyebrows furrowed together again, and he looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Reminds me of part of a song…this whole situation…" he muttered, mostly to himself, I think.

"What song?" I probed gently.

"It's called 'She is the Sunlight'."

"What part?" I asked, still speaking quietly so I didn't break his…trance…for lack of a better word. Because if I did that, he wouldn't TELL ME.

"_If loving her is, is heartache for me._

_If holding her means that I have to bleed._

_Then I am the martyr. _

_Love is to blame. _

_She is the healing…and I am the pain. _

_She lives in a daydream. _

_Where I don't belong._

_She is the sunlight, when the sun is gone,"_ He quietly sort of sang. I just stared at him. Then I smirked.

"Aww…you love me," I cooed. He snapped out of his trance.

"No. I don't love you."

"But you said that the song was like the situation and the song said—"

"I meant PART of the song! You know, the part without the whole loving part…"

"You didn't say that."

"It was implied," he said angrily. He got up quickly.

"Then you think I'm the sunlight."

"I didn't say the song was about YOU, Rapunzel. You are so self-centered," he said annoyed.

"You said that—"

"I take back everything I have ever said to you! Except the part where we were never supposed to meet. I wish that stayed the way it was supposed to," snapped Jack. I felt myself flame up with anger.

"I do too! I wish I never met you!"

"DITTO!"

"Good!"

"Good."

"FINE!"

"Fine."

"BYE!"

"…Bye…" then he closed the door behind him. I leaned exhaustingly into my pillows.

I lied.

I was so glad that I had met him.

I still have to save him you know…

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_**One of you asked me what OOC meant...and I honestly have no idea. It was in one of my reviews...but I have no idea what it means... I asked the person what it meant though, he/she just hasn't gotten back to me yet! :) **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S**_

_**I really want to make sort of like a fanfiction video for this, but I don't know how to. If anyone could help me out...then PM please! :) Thanks! **_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**RAPUNZEL'S POV**

"Umf," grunted a yeti.

"What?" I asked him. He just gestured towards the door.

"Yeah…Jack's really mad at me… Well, I'm mad at him too! He didn't have to burst out the way he did! I mean, what did I do to him? Nothing! I just healed his hands! That's it! Jeez," I huffed. The Yeti rolled his eyes and then pointed at me and then pointed at himself and then he made this running motion with his two fingers and then pointed at the door.

"You want me to…follow you…?" I asked.

"North," is what he grunted.

…North wanted to see me? Oh God…

I gave a little cough and tried to make myself look really weak and sickly.

"I don't think I'm up for—OH!" the Yeti yanked me out of the bed and dragged me to the door with big steps. He threw the door open and then dragged me to the great hall with the giant Globe with glowing lights. I was dragged in front of North. He had his arms crossed against his big belly, one arm reading 'naughty', the other 'nice'.

"Rapunzel… I should have thought of it. I know everyone!" cried North in his Russian accent.

"I don't understand North, mate. Why are we gathered here?" asked Bunnymund.

"She's a princess!" cried North, gesturing at me with his naughty arm… Yeah… I was naughty for thinking I could trick Santa Claus.

"A _lost_ princess… Besides, I never accepted that title," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're a princess?" asked Tooth, her eyes wide. Then her eyes glanced over at Jack. And I don't think it was to judge his reaction at this bit of news.

"What are you getting at, North?" asked Jack.

"What are Princesses part of, Jack?" asked North tiredly. Probably because he knew that Jack already knew what he was getting at. I swallowed. Sandy was making circles in gold sand above his head rapidly.

"The Circle!" cried Tooth.

"Good job, Tooth. Here's a cookie," said North handing her a cookie. Tooth looked at the cookie in disgust as Sandy looked at it with big doe eyes before scrunching up his face and crossing his arms angrily.

"Cookies cause cav—"

"You, young lady, are part of the Circle," accused North interrupting Tooth in the process. Tooth narrowed her eyes at him and then tossed the cookie over her shoulder. Sandy caught it with his mouth, looking exceptionally pleased.

Just as North finished this, hazy figures burst through the ceiling, landing around me.

"Cinderella!" I cried. She winked at me, but faced North. After her was Snow, Belle, Jazzy, Mulan, Ariel, and last but not least, Rori, landing right next to Ella. They formed a circle, me in the middle.

"TRESPASSING!" cried North jumping back. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Please, North, not the childish act again," said Ella taking a step forward.

"I am NOT childish, I'm full of WONDER," cried North, taking a step forward, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Still wonder why Mrs. Claus married you… Oh wait! Mrs. Claus doesn't exist! She's a ROBOT!" cried Cinderella. A few of the Yeti's gasped.

"You're just upset because I turned you down for a robot in 1563," hissed North.

"Please, like I'd ever wanted to marry you."

"As I recall, you fell to your knees and BEGGED me to—"

"SHUT UP YOU PROMISED NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT NIGHT!" North just looked smug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know exactly what we're here for," said Ella, calming down a bit, smirking.

"I hope it's only for Rapunzel…" Ella glanced at me and then at Jack and then looked back at North.

"Now, you and I both know it's not just about that."


End file.
